Pais de tus sueños
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Grissom habla de más, Sara se molesta, Grissom pide perdon... ¿Se arreglan?


A/N: Para Tina! Otro de mis fics veloces! La canción se llama "País de tus sueños" de Mar de Copas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es que te envuelves mucho con las víctimas, con el caso, con la situación ¡Lo haces personal! ¡Sara en este trabajo no puedes darte el lujo de hacerlo personal!" Exclamó un cansado Grissom.

"No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo, no me vengas con eso de el empatía de nuevo. Tu más que nadie sabes como soy y así me contraste, pues bien, así también trata de enderme ¿O es acaso mucho pedir?" Sara exclamó levantandose de su asiento, Grissom la había llamado luego de un caso particularmente pesado para ella. "¿Es mucho pedir Grissom?" Esta vez la pregunta era más personal y él lo sabía

Hubo silencio en la habitación por unos momentos, luego se esuchó el chillido de una silla, era la de Sara, ya había tenido suficiente de Grissom, aunque en realidad no había tenído nada de él. Estaba harta de su indiferncia, de su continuo juego de sentimientos, de esa atracción que no tenía el valor de aceptar, de ese amor que él mismo se estaba negando.

Sara salió de la oficina, y no sólo de la oficina, el turno había acabado ya hacía un par de horas, su auto estaba en el taller y en ese momento de veras necesitaba aire fresco. Cuando abrió la puerta del edificio sintió una fría ráfaga de viento seguida por el rocío de la lluvia.

Mientras Sara caminaba a su casa, Grissom seguía sentado en su oficina, ¿Qué podía hacer? Podía ir tras ella, pero ¿De qué serviría? Bien podría arreglar las cosas. En parte Sara tenía razón, él ya sabía como era Sara antes de contratarla, él sabía que se involucraba en los casos, que se involucraba demasiado, pero aún así la contrató, "_supongo que en algún momento creí que podría protegerla de ella misma"_ pensó tristemente "_Será demasiado tarde, no quiero estar demasiado tarde"_ se dijo mientras cogía su abrigo, iba a ir tras ella.

_Cae la lluvia y el pesar  
de sus hombros al andar  
no cae en cuenta de si avanza o va,  
a cada paso que da. _

Grissom había decidido no ir en su auto, podría usar el tiempo de camino para pensar en qué decirle a Sara, pero tampoco había pensado que podría llover tanto, estaba empapado, miró atrás un momento pensando en regresar al laboratorio, pero esta no era una batalla en la que se iba a rendir.

_Si es la lluvia poco da  
o una lágrima al pasar  
derramando bella estampa  
de tristeza y soledad. _

Sara se había detenido en una pequeña tienda, decidió hacer una parada rápida para comprar un poco de leche y galletas, siempre tomaba leche y comía galletas luego de casos particularmente difíciles. Siempre se encontraba sola después de casos particularmente difíciles.

_Oye, prícipe en pena, dime cuánto por sufrir es tu condena   
tu fantasma es el dolor de mi propio corazón_

"_Estas solo Grissom, tu te ganaste esta soledad"_ ¿Cuántas veces había rechazado a una mujer? Pero, ¿cuántas veces realmente le había importado? Había rechazado a tantas otras pero en realidad nunca había lamentado rechazar a alguien como cuando lamentó haber rechazado a Sara. Y sin embargo, pareciera que no entendía porque seguía hiríendola y empujándola fuera de su vida.

_No ha dejado de llorar  
cabizbajo, mírame  
y con el nocturno andar  
de tus lábios háblame. _

Grissom llegó al edificio, subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta. 3B, el apartamento de Sara era el 3B, lo sabía porque antes había estado ahí y no antes como cuando fue después de que la suspendieron o cuando tuvo que recogerla de la estación de policías, pero cuando estuvo ahí y no se atrevió a tocar.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, por un momento creyó que Sara no le pensaba abrir pero cuando escuchó pasos sus dudas se disiparon.

"¿Qué haces acá Grissom, te olvidaste de gritarme por algo?" Preguntó sin dejarlo entrar, con la puerta entreabierta

"No, me olvidé de disculparme contigo, ¿Puedo pasar?"

Las palabras de Grissom sorprendieron a Sara, estaba preparada para su frivolidad, para que sea hostil pero no estaba preparada para que Grissom le diga algo bonito, algo considerado o algo así.

"Pasa" dijo Sara, Grissom estaba mojado, más mojado de lo que ella había estado hacía unos minutos, lo que le recordó que estaba parada frente a su jefe en pijama "Grissom..."

"No, Sara, no, déjame hablar esta vez" dijo Grissom suplicándole con los ojos _"esos bellos ojos"_ pensó Sara. "No debí haberte tratado así, sólo quería... cuidarte supongo, no me gusta verte tan... atareada, tan... cansada, Sara no me gusta verte mal, no puedo verte mal, te quiero demasiado como para poder verte mal, tu no sabes..."

"¡¿Qué dijiste!" Sara no lo podía creer

"¿Tu no sabes?"

"No, antes"

"Que, te... que te quiero Sara, que te quiero mucho, muchísimo, más de lo que... imaginas" dijo Grissom, _"no me atrevo a decirte te amo"_

_Es siempre recordar  
que estuve labio a labio con su labio a labio y piel a piel con  
su querer.  
_

Sara calló a Grissom con un besó, fue algo instanteaneo, no lo pensó simplemnte lo sintió y lo hizo. Al comienzo sintió que Grissom se ponía tenso, y no lo culpaba luego de toda la descarga emocional que había tenido, pero luego reaccionó bien, se relajó y le correspondió el beso.

_Y no puedo más de esta condena  
y no puedo más que el día en que robaron la vida y se fue.  
_

"Sara, no... no podemos" dijo Grissom rompiendo el beso "No es que no quiera, de verdad quiero pero... no podemos"

_Y miré al sol  
ni pude en nada pensar  
y un amor  
fue prohibido de buscar.  
_

"Un amor prohibido ¿No?" preguntó Sara entristecida, ese beso, por un momento creyó que Grissom sintió lo mismo que ella, las mismas chispas cuando compartieron ese beso.

_Mira en qué te han convertido  
en recuerdos nada más  
te expulsaron del camino  
y ya no te encuentro más _

"¿De qué tienes miedo Grissom? Y no me digas que es por la polícita del trabajo, ¿De qué tienes miedo?"

_rompieron tu corazón, del que nunca seré dueño y siempre solo espero  
en el país de tus sueños._

"Honestamente, de tí. Tengo miedo que descubras cuanto poder tienes sobre mí. No me tomes a mal, es que simplemente... Sabes, olvidemos las reglas" dijo Grissom extendiendo su mano hacia donde Sara se había sentado

"¿De veras quieres hacer esto?" preguntó Sara sonriendo _"le acabas de dar una opcion de acobardarse"_

"Siempre y cuando seas tu por quien rompo las reglas, sí" dijo Grissom

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, díganme que les pareció el fic.


End file.
